Return My Mermaid
by TeloANDROID
Summary: Sumarry: Putri duyung... Klan Uchiha... Juga Hiashi... Mungkin sudah tak asing lagi bukan mendengar Kata itu? Tapi sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini hanya tulisan ulang dari fanfic berjudul My mermaid my girl friend.
1. Chapter 1

**My Mermaid Return.**

 **Disclamer:** Masashi kishimoto™

 **Rate:** T-M.

 **Genre:** romance, drama.

 **Main chara:** , U. Sasuke, U. Itachi.

 **Main Pairing:** SasuHina.

 **Author:** TeloANDROID.

 **Sumarry:** Putri duyung... Klan Uchiha... Juga Hiashi... Mungkin sudah tak asing lagi bukan mendengar Kata itu? Tapi sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini hanya tulisan ulang dari fanfic berjudul My mermaid my girl friend.

 **«««««My mermaid Return»»»»»**

Sinar mentari memancar begitu indahnya dilangit kota Konoha. Memberi kesan kilau keemasan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Namun ditengah itu semua, di kala jalan perkotaan yang selalu tertimpa macet. Kali ini kalian mungkin bisa melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna biru muda melaju melesat dengan kencangnya. Di sebuah jalur kosong khusus yang sudah disediakan para pengendara lainnya.

Siapa sebenarnya dia? Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang ada di benak kalian bukan?

Dia adalah... Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Iya, Uchiha Sasuke anak dari Uchiha Fugaku pemilik usaha bisnis terbesar di 10 negara Asia-Eropa dan Uchiha Mikoto seorang artis, Model, Penyanyi serta disainer dengan bayaran yang dapat membuat sebuah rumah mewah lengkap dengan fasilitas dan isinya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi seorang ilmuwan tehebat didunia yang kecerdasannya kelewatan cerdas. Serta cucu dari Uchiha Madara pendiri kota Konohagakure ini.

Sungguh siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi Uchiha Sasuke? Sudah kaya, tampan dan pastinya sama pintarnya dengan saang kakaknya?. Namun itu Semua malah membuatnya menjadi _Badboy, Playboy,_ dan arogan.

Maka itulah titik kekurangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Back to story_ mobil tersebut terus melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan akhirnya berhenti disebuah halaman parkir gedung sekolah bertuliskan 'Konoha _Dance High School_ '. Dan disana nampaklah gerobolan sebagian dari gadis-gadis remaja di Konoha _Dance High School_ yang merupakan kumpulan dari Sasuke _fans klub_.

Bergerombol mengelilinginya. Seraya berteriak-teriak seperti:

"kya... Sasuke- _kun_ "

"tampannya" bahkan,

" _AISHITERU_ SASUKE _-KUN!_ "

Namun Sasuke mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Tetapi tetap saja sekali suka dan nge _fans_ ya tetap saja nge _fans_. Dan setelah itu ia menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan seorang gadis berambut permen karet yang sedang bermesraan.

" _Dobe_ , ayo"

"Iya-iya _Teme_ , tunggu sebentar dong. Okey Sakura- _chan_ sampai jumpa lagi dan. _Aishiteru!_ "

" _Dobe_ kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hn"

"HAAA _TEME_ BISA TIDAK KAU ITU TIDAK MENGUCAPKAN KATA ITU. ITU SANGAT MEMBUATKU KESAL ... DAN JUGA JANGAN MENGUCAPKAN KATA HN JIKA BERBICARA DENGANKU!"

"Berisik _Dobe_ "

"Biar yang penting aku tidak dingin sepertimu"

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan loker untuk murid menaruh tas mereka. Setelah itu mereka lalu segera pergi keruangan _dance class XII-A_. Dan setelah itu pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan sangat tertib.

 *****Dilain tempat *****

(Kerajaan Bawah Laut).

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu kau melihat Hinata pergi dari kamarnya untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi?"

"Iya ayahanda, aku melihatnya sendiri ia menemui ibunya di penjara bawah tanah dekat ngarai itu"

"Baiklah sudah saatnya aku menghukumnya,SHION CEPAT PANGGIL HINATA KESINI SEKARANG!"

"Baik ayahanda"

*** **Hinata pov*****

"Aku akan slalu bersamamu Ibu walaupun ayahanda melarangku bertemu denganmu pokoknya aku hanya ingin bersamamu disini" ucapku tegas.

"Hinata jangan nak, kau harus menuruti perintah ayahmu, atau kau akan kena hukuman nanti" Kata ibuku Hyuuga Hikaru dengan lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Yang membuatku ingin mendengar suara tersebut setiap hari.

"Tapi Ibunda, mengapa? Mengapa mereka memenjarakanmu disini mengapa Ayahanda tega memenjarakan istrinya dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah ibu ini orang asing? Mengapa?" Ucapku ditengah-tengah isakan tagisku sendiri.

"Tidak Hinata, Ayahmu sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku sejak dulu. Maka dari itu, setelah ia diangkat menjadi raja duyung dia mengurungku demi bisa bersatu dengan wanita yang ia cintai dan sekaligus membalas kekecewaanya padaku karena aku, setuju dengan rencana perjodohan tersebut" aku sangat sangat sedih mendengarnya bahwa Ayahandaku sebenarnya tidak pernah mencintai Ibu.

"Tapi tetap saja Ibunda, tidak sepantasnya Ayahanda mengurungmu disini walau sebenci apapun ia padamu" Elakku pada Ibu bagaimanapun juga ibu tidak salah apapun.

"Tak apa Hinata Ibu iklhas, karena rasa cinta Ibu pada Ayahmu jauh lebih besar dari apapun didunia ini. Ibu akan melakukan apapun agar kau dan terutama Ayahmu bahagia. Karena terkadang cinta takselamanya dapat terbalas " Jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Ibunda...bi..bisakah?...aku mencintai sama sepertimu mencintai Ayahanda?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu Hinata, tentu kau pasti akan menemukanya apabila kau slalu memikirkannya,merasakan nyaman berada di dekat pria tersebut, serta jantungmu slalu berdetak kencang setiap kali kau melihatnya maka itulah yang dinamakan cinta"

"Begitukah? Tapi bagaimana perbedaan antara dicintai dan mencintai?"

"Mencintai adalah saat dimana seseorang memiliki rasa kepada seseorang yang dicintainya tersebut bahkan melebihi apapun dan siap melakukan apapun deminya. Sedangkan dicintai adalah saat dimana seseorang menerima perasaan cinta dari orang lain. Namun dicintai itu memiliki 2 jenis yang pertama mencitai dengan tulus dan tidak tulus"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya jika kau mencintai kau mencintai orang karena ketampanannya atau karena paksaan yang tidak berasal dari hatimu itu artinya kau tidak benar benar tulus mencintai. Sedangkan dengan tulus adalah dimana kau mencintai seseorang dengan menerima segala kekurangan dia. Cinta itu sulit untuk di jelaskan secara logis namun mudah untuk dirasakan. Sekarang kumohon Hinata kembalilah ke istana"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu sebelum Ayahanda dan ratu kembali aku akan berkujung lagi kemari nanti." pamitku padanya.

"Ya nak, cepatlah pergi sebelum ada yang menyadari kepergianmu" jawab ibunda.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke istana karena hari sudah mulai terang. Namun saat aku hendak memasuki gerbang istana tiba-tiba saja ayahanda sudah menunggu didepan gerbang istana bersama dengan Shion adikku namun bukan anak dari ibundaku ia adalah anak dari istri kedua ayahanda. Ku lihat shion menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearahku.

"Hyuuga Hinata dari mana saja kau?"

"A...a-aku dari taman Ayah"

"Hmm benarkah...kudengar tadi kau menemui Ibumu apa betul itu aku harap kau tak membohongiku Hinata"

"M..m-maafkan aku Ayah a..aku aku tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu dan juga melanggar perintahmu tapi aku sangat merindukan Ibunda, Ayah"

"Sekali kubilang tidak ya tidak Hinata kau tahu bukan apa konsekuensinya jika kau melanggar perintakku jangan bilang aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku yakin aku sudah mengatakan dan memperingatimu ribuan kali Hinata"

"I...iya Ayah aku mengerti aku sudah siap menerima hukumanku itu jika itu adalah perintahmu"

"Bagus sekarang juga Shion akan mengantarmu menuju goa yang menghubungkan dunia para duyung dengan manusia. Disana bila terkena air maka kau akan menjadi duyung namun jika kau dalam keadaan kering maka kau akan tetap dengan wujud manusiamu itu"

"Jika pria yang kau cintai tidak membalas perasaanmu maka kau akan menjadi monster laut setelah 24 jam kemudian dan seperti yang dikatakan leluhur kita dalam legenda bahwa sebelum perubahanmu menjadi monster hanya ibumulah yang akan membunuhmu"

"Namun jika ia mencintaimu juga maka kau bisa menjadi duyung sesukamu dan tidak akan lagi kawatir wujudmu berubah menjadi duyung bila terkena air"

"Dan satu lagi kau dilarang masuk ke dunia para duyung tanpa seizinku. Kau mengerti?"tambahnya.

"Ya, Ayahanda aku sangat mengerti"

 *****TBC*****

Mohon bantuannya dan maaf apa bila masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Maka dari itu saya meminta dukungannya supaya tetap semangat menulis. Dukungan anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Madiun, 2016.

(Nal).

 **-SEKIAN TERIMAKASIH-**


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata and Mikoto

**My Mermaid Return.**

 **Disclamer:** Masashi kishimoto™

 **Rate:** T-M.

 **Genre:** romance, drama.

 **Main chara:** , U. Sasuke, U. Itachi.

 **Main Pairing:** SasuHina.

 **Author:** TeloANDROID.

 **Sumarry:** Putri duyung... Klan Uchiha... Juga Hiashi... Mungkin sudah tak asing lagi bukan mendengar Kata itu? Tapi sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini hanya tulisan ulang dari fanfic berjudul My mermaid my girl friend.

 **#Selamat membaca#**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"I...iya ayah aku mengerti aku sudah siap menerima hukumanku itu jika itu adalah perintahmu"_

 _"Bagus sekarang juga Shion akan mengantarmu menuju goa yang menghubungkan dunia para duyung dengan manusia Disana bila terkena air maka kau akan menjadi duyung namun jika kau dalam keadaan kering maka kau akan tetap dengan wujud manusiamu itu"_

 _"Jika ada pria yang kau cintai tidak membalas perasaanmu maka kau akan menjadi ikan seutuhnya bukan lagi duyung, namun jika ia mencintaimu juga maka kau bisa menjadi duyung sesukamu dan tidak akan lagi kawatir wujudmu berubah menjadi duyung bila terkena air, dan satu lagi kau dilarang masuk ke dunia paa duyng tanpa seizinku. Kau mengerti?"_

 _"Ya ayahanda aku sangat mengerti_ _ **"**_

 **Chapter 2**

Akupun akhirnya menyetujui perintah Ayah namun apakah aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Ibunda? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya _Kami-sama_ tolong lindungilah, lindungilah ia kumohon jagalah ia untukku. Sampai aku bisa kembali lagi kesini. Akhirnya aku tiba di mulut goa bawah laut tersebut. Goa itu sangat besar dan tampak menyeramkan.

Dan disinilah aku diruang utama tepatnya portal penghubung antara duniaku dengan dunia tiba-tiba saja Shion tertawa mengejek seraya berkata pada ku.

"Hwa...ha...ha...akhirnya akulah yang akan menggantikanmu berkuasa Hinata- _nee_ "

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang Shion. Dari awal aku memang sudah tau kalau kau dan ratu berencana merebut tahta Ayahanda bukan?"

"Sepertinya tebakanmu itu tepat sekali _nee-sama_ aku dan Ibuku mengincar kekuasaan. Karena Ibuku sebenarnya hanya bersandiwara saja mencintai pria tua itu. Ya ku harap dia cepat-cepatlah mati"

"Dasar licik! Khe... tapi...kita lihat saja sampai kapan kebusakanmu itu bertahan"

"Bukankah kau juga sudah pernah memberitau 'dia' kalau aku dan Ibuku berniat merebut kerajaan. Tapi, siapa? Siapa yang menang ha? Aku bukan?. Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat masuk ke dalam portal dan jangan berniat berdebat denganku karena aku selalu menjadi pemenangnya"

"Tentu, aku akan masuk sekarang"

Lalu setelah aku masuk kedalam portal tersebut aku merasa tidak ada air sama sekali disekelilingku. Dan juga siripku yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sepasang kaki manusia.

Namun ada satu lagi yang membuatku kagum kini baju dan tiaraku berubah juga seperti baju yang dipakai manusia biaraku berganti dengan bando berwarna lavender sama seperti warna mataku baju itu berwarna ungu tua serta rok putih yang panjangnya selutut persis seperti didalam buku yang pernahku baca tentang 'Manusia'. Namun tiba-tiba aku terjatuh di sebuah tumpukan kardus?!

"Hey kau darimana kau datang dan oh...tidak...kardusku"

" _G...g-gomen_. A..a-aku aku tidak sengaja" setelah berkata seperti itu akupun berlari.

Setelah merasa cukup aman aku pun melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menyebrang jalan mirip sekalu dengan Ibunda namun, yang membedakan hanya warna rambut dan matanya saja.

Dan tiba-tiba... di jalan tempatnya menyebrang sebuah mobil yang berjalan kencang menuju kearahnya dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya. Maka dengan cepat aku menariknya ketepi jalan supaya ia tidak tertabrak oleh mobil tersebut.

***End hinata pov***

 _"Oba-san_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak _Oba-san_ tidak kenapa kenapa kok..."

"Hinata, perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Hinata _Oba-san_ "

"Oh...Hinata perkenalkan nama _ba-san_ Mikoto. Oh iya ayo mari kita beli minum dulu. Kamu maukan menemani _ba-san_ membeli minum?"

 _"E..eh_ baik... _ba-san, arigatou"_

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah cafe bernama michiru cafe mereka segea mencari tempat yang strategis di dekat jendela supaya dapat bebas melihat pemandangan diluar cafe.

"Ehmm... Hinata. Kalau boleh _ba-san_ tau kamu ini tinggal dimana?"

"Oh... Itu...em...saya...saya tinggal di Tokyo _ba-san_ "

"Lalu disini kamu tinggal dimana?"

"I...i-tu saya tidak tau saya baru saja tiba di Konoha. Dan kemungkinan saya akan mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan"

"Oh kalau begitu...bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal dan bekerja dirumah _ba-san_ untuk membantu pekerjaan _ba-san_ karena kebetulan salah satu pembantu _ba-san_ lagi izin pulang sudah berhenti dan _ba-san_ sedang repot sekal belakangan ini"

"Tapi, _ba-san_... Apa tidak apa-apa saya bekerja disana?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok dan kamu juga tenang saja gajinya lumayan besar kok dan juga kamu boleh berhenti kapan saja setelah uangmu cukup untuk membuka usaha sendiri anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih _ba-san_ karena sudah menolong tadi"

"Baik _ba-san_ , _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_ "

 _"Dou itashimashite "_

Akhirnya Hinata menyetujui tawarannya dan mereka bersama-sama pulang ke Uchiha _Mansion_. Lalu beristirahat dan mandi. Namun seperti yang ia ketahui saat tubuhnya terkena air kakinya nerubah menjadi sirip duyung berwarna ungu tua.

"Hah...ternyata benar kata ayahanda. Aku akan menjadi duyung jika terkena air. Kalau begitu aku harus berhati-hati" Ujarnya di saat acara mandinya berlangsung.

#Back to Konoha Senior Dance School#

Suara musik pengiring _dance_ menggema di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ' _dance class_ XII-A'. Dan disana kita dapat melihat seorang pria yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke berlatih dance untuk perlombaan yang hanya diadakan 5 tahun sekali di 'Konoha Senior Dance School'.

Jadi ia ingin menjadi yang pertama atau bisa disebut juara pertama dalam kompetisi tersebut. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih baik dari pada sang _aniki-_ nya Uchiha Itachi.

Namun kita jangan melupakan satu orang lagi didalam ruangan tersebut selain sasuke disana juga terdapat Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, ia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato seorang pemilik rumah sakit tekenal di jepang serta mentri kesehatan. Sedangkan Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina adalah seorang arsitek ternama di Jepang.

Namun berrbeda dengan Sasuke Naruto lebih memilih menjadi _DJ_ daripada _dancer_. Namun mungkin waktu terasa lebih cepat jika kita sedang dalam mood yang baik.

Sudah pukul 5 sore. Sang surya pun juga sudah mulai menyising ke barat. Maka mereka memutuskan mengakhiri latihan mereka hari ini.

" _Dobe_ , ayo pulang"

"Iya-tungguin dong aku masih beres-beres nih"

"Hn, cepat"

"Hahhh...slalu saja itu yang kau katakan"

Akhirnya Naruto telah selesai menata perangkat seperti _record players, compact disc, headphone, Sound System (Seperti portable audio system, radio wave broadcaster),_ dsb.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada barang yang tertinggal Sasuke segera bergegas untuk mengambil motor kesayangannya yang berwarna biru dongker. Sedangkan Naruto mengambil mobil _sport_ nya yang berwarna orange. Karena letah kedua rumahnya berlawan arah maka Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pulang bersama.

Sesampainya dirumah,...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Thanks...!

Madiun, Februari 2016.

...

TeloANDROID (Nall)


End file.
